


Brendon the Mormon Bad Boy

by YaBoyTwoHats



Series: Reinvent Love [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brendon, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Top Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Have any of you seen that texting meme where one guy says- "I hear you like bad boys" and says something about staying out/up two minutes after bedtime? Well, this is what would happen (IMO) if Brendon used that line on our gloomy god, Ryan Ross.





	Brendon the Mormon Bad Boy

Brendon Urie was anything but a bad boy. He was, however, a naive Mormon child of fifteen, inappropriately atheist and homosexual for a boy of such a religion. He would go out on Sundays, after church, of course, at about five in the afternoon. His curfew on Sundays was nine, only that late because his parents trusted that Brendon wouldn't do anything sinful hours after prayer. They had never been so wrong.

Brendon was more than thankful for his best friend, Jon. Jon Walker, unbeknownst to Brendon's parents, was so, so fucking gay. He was president of the GSA, went to Pride, the whole shebang. Brendon's parents were stupid to have not realized it by then, but they renounced Brendon's school so they wouldn't have seen Jon making out with his boyfriend, Spencer, in the hallway, either.

Jon used Spencer. Not in a manipulative, abusive way, he just used him to make sure Brendon had a good time at least once a week. He could always convince his loving boyfriend to start his parties earlier, promising he'd make it worth his while when it was over. Spence was one of the most popular kids in the school, so nobody would miss his parties anyway. Spencer was a loving, doting boyfriend, but no teenager head over heels could resist the promise of sex with their beloved. Unfortunately, this week, Spencer’s parents wouldn’t leave their home until eight, making the party start fifteen minutes later.

Honest to god, Brendon wished he had one for he was now walking alone to Spencer's house. Jon would always tell Brendon that Spencer's room was always open, offering it to Brendon for the duration of the party just in case Brendon found anyone to use it with. Usually, he didn't. He hadn't ever, actually, but he felt lucky that night. He'd kind of, sort of, jerked off in the piano room at church earlier, so he was already feeling pretty sinful. Gay sex, apparently, was the ultimate sin. Brendon had enjoyed sinning so far, so he hoped that was true.

Brendon got into the party quickly and greeted Jon. Well, tried to. He went over to his best friend and found him making out with Spencer. They were up against a wall, Jon lifting Spence’s leg up and not so inconspicuously palming him over his thin pants. Brendon smirked when he heard Spencer let out a little moan and saw him rut into his hand.

Instead of breaking them apart, Brendon began walking around, grabbing a beer from some random dude and chugging it quickly. He had to be at least buzzed to be able to flirt, so he grabbed another beer pretty fast. Brendon looked around, back into the kitchen where Jon and Spencer were being decidedly less subtle, Spencer’s hand was definitely in Jon’s pants, and Jon seemed to be in the same position reversed. They were kissing sloppily but it made Brendon smile because they were grinning too. They were having so much fun and they were so in love that they didn’t care that what they were doing was being done in front of a hundred people at a party. Most of those guests were drunk anyways. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed some chips from the table stuffing his face just as the two men practically fucking in the corner groaned loudly enough for everyone to lock their eyes on the two of them, neither one caring because they had literally just come. Brendon smirked and walked over to them as they panted. 

“Hey, Jon. How you doin’?” 

Jon rolled his eyes and said, “How do you think?” He was still pressed up against a wall.

“Amazing, great, fantabulous- So… Are any guys here single? Any want to, you know, fuck? Preferably with more contact than the amount you and Spencer just had?” Spencer flushed, glaring fondly at Brendon and backing away so Jon could move away from the wall.

“Yeah, actually,” Spencer said. “This one dude, really sweet, virginal, and totally down to lose his v-card tonight. Name’s Ryan Ross. From what I know about you, the two of you would totally get along.” Brendon raised his eyebrows.

He sighed, “How would you know?”

“He’s my best friend. Other than Jonny over here, but I’m in love with him and he fucks my brains out so it’s different.” 

“Okay, TMI, but not really because you and Jon are just the fucking best, but good to know about Ryan. What does he look like,” Brendon asked.

“You’ll know,” Spencer assured him. “He’s hot, objectively of course. But I’ve known him since I was like, six, so. Plus I have Jon.” Brendon smiled and thanked them, now deciding to go around the party and try to find Ryan. He walked around, noticing flashing lights and slow kisses, chatting teenagers and other, more outrageous ones doing shots. A gorgeous voice rang out, soft and saying something really, really gay.

“I like, really like bad boys, you know? Like, I’ve never fucked one, but I’ve totally jerked off on like, Jughead from Riverdale and shit. I dunno if he’s really a bad boy but still. It’s so fucking hot when someone’s a rebel and shit.” Brendon turned to see who was talking and found the hottest guy he’d ever seen. The face matched the voice, and despite it being a little feminine, it was beautiful. His features were soft but prominent- his nose for example. Screw Ryan Ross, he had to take this fucking god home.

“Hi, I hear you like bad boys,” Brendon introduced, checking his phone for the time. “Brendon Urie, professional bad boy. My curfew is at nine, and its two minutes after. Hot enough for you,” he asked. The boy in front of him blushed.

“Honestly, yeah. Beat it, Pete. I’m talking to Brendon now.” The skinny emo kid next to the pretty guy in front of him slunk away with a smirk and wink that said “get some.” “So, I’m Ryan, Ryan Ross, and you were right about me liking bad boys. Or, maybe, I just already like you.”

“I like how this conversation is going. Want to go somewhere more private? I know a room. The host said I could use it for, well, any purpose relating to a specific cute guy. Seems like this- you, that is- fits that criteria.”

Ryan laughed.

“Funny, Spence told me the same exact thing. And he told me I should look out for a pretty guy called Brendon. I might be exaggerating on the pretty part because he only has eyes for Jon, but in my opinion, the words he used to describe you were far too few. I’m not entirely sure,” Ryan said, laying a hand on Brendon’s shoulder and moving closer to him, lowering his voice by at least half an octave, “That those words truly exist yet.”

“I guess I’ll just have to give you enough information to write them.” Ryan nodded at this statement eagerly, letting Brendon grab his hand and pull him up the stairs to Spencer’s room. If Ryan had been calm, cool, and collected back downstairs, then he was a maniac when they crossed the threshold into Spence’s room. The door slammed shut and Ryan was on him, kissing him and making sure that he was slow enough that Brendon felt absolutely everything. 

So, this was what sinning was like. Holy shit, how could something so good be something so bad, according to the church, anyway. Fuck, what did they know? Half of the people who’d invented Mormonism were married to thirty different people! If they could be polyamorous, then Brendon should be able to be gay. Ryan kissing him was literally the best feeling Brendon had ever had, and again- he’d jerked off before. 

Then, Ryan prodded his mouth open and Brendon felt the other boy’s tongue against his. Would Ryan be offended if Brendon fainted from pleasure? He hoped not because he wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t do just that. Brendon was on cloud fucking nine, putty in Ryan’s hands as Ryan licked into him. And fuck, fuck, shit, shit, Ryan was unbuttoning his jeans and suddenly Brendon knew how much better having his dick touched felt when he wasn’t the one touching it.

“Ry, Ry, oh fucking shit- Ryan!” Ryan pulled away and used his… empty hand to unzip Brendon’s pants. Despite being in ecstasy, this was not even close to enough. “No, no, you have to too. Please. Wanna,” he paused, grunting loudly at one of Ryan’s movements, “wanna see how gorgeous your cock is compared to the rest of you.” What? Brendon had watched porn. He could almost, almost being the key word, talk dirty. The line went well but then, as he unzipped Ryan’s zipper, he got his shirt caught when Ryan began kicking his shoes off. Rather than saying something adorable, like that he was hooked on Ryan or whatever, he groaned, “Ugh, I hate your stupid fucking pants.” Ryan took it in a constructive fashion and realized that, at that moment, he hated his pants too. They were fucking stupid. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll make this good for you.” Ryan paused. “For us,” he ventured. With that, Ryan helped Brendon with his own jeans by pulling his hand out of Brendon’s pants, much to Brendon’s dismay. He yanked them off with a satisfying noise as his black belt hit the floor. Brendon toed off his shoes and forced down his jeans too, and all of a sudden they only had one layer of clothing each separating them.

“S-shirts,” Brendon questioned, tugging at his own tee sporting an Adidas logo. Ryan had on some shirt for an old band- His Side or something- and it was really endearing. Plus, it meant he and Ryan had multiple things in common; Brendon loved music from the seventies. Ryan nodded and Brendon kissed him on the cheek quickly, disappointed that his lover’s grin slowly disappeared as his stupid shoe brand shirt blocked the view. It was worth it, however, when Brendon’s chest became bare and he tossed his shirt aside, because Ryan had removed his shirt in that time too. Brendon started feeling painfully hard and his embarrassment was only reduced by the fact that it looked like there was a log in Ryan’s boxers too. Ryan looked at Brendon and Brendon looked at Ryan until Brendon slowly sat on top of Ryan and began kissing him: his face, his nose, his lips, his neck. He began kissing down his chest too, at one point taking a hard nipple into his mouth and brushing his tongue over it. The moan Ryan let out made Brendon almost not want to stop, but he knew Ryan would feel even better if Brendon got to his destination. Brendon had reached Ryan’s abdomen and was sinking down towards his naval before Ryan fisted his hand in the other boy’s hair.

“Baby, are you sure,” he clarified. “It’s your first time, mine too. You don’t need to do that if you’re not ready.” Something about the way Brendon snarled, the way he started nipping at Ryan’s hairless pubes, the way he pulled down Ryan’s boxers with a hungry look in his eyes, and the way that Brendon opened his mouth to stick out his tongue and lick a long stripe up Ryan’s hard and leaking cock, showed that even if he wasn’t ready, it would never stop him. Ryan let it happen- this was all new to him too but it was so fucking good that he couldn’t help himself when Brendon wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and lapped at the slit. Brendon was immensely glad he had practiced on bananas since he was thirteen. He had practice in this, in a way. And, from jerking off so much, he knew where his pleasure points mainly were. Who was to say Ryan didn’t have the same ones? Once Ryan seemingly got a little bored of Brendon playing with the head of his cock and ignoring the rest, he pushed Brendon’s head down the tiniest bit, just to show Brendon what he wanted. 

Thankfully, Brendon just wanted to follow Ryan’s instruction. He sank down, careful not to gag, and suckled. The noises Ryan was emitting seemed to mean that he wasn’t doing horribly, so Brendon kept at it, rubbing Ryan’s balls at the same time. 

Minutes passed and other than Brendon sucking on Ryan’s balls for a good minute and a half at one point, the only thing that had changed was that he was getting closer and closer and hadn’t even seen Brendon’s cock yet. That, well, Ryan deemed that unacceptable and pulled Brendon’s head off his dick.

“Can I see you, Bren? I really, really wanna see your cock.” Ryan shuffled a bit and blushed. “I haven’t ever gotten to see one other than my own. Not in real life, anyway.” Brendon sat up after a wave of jealousy flowed through him. Yeah, Brendon, be jealous of the porn Ryan’s jerked it to when you could easily recreate that porn with him. Not on camera of course. Brendon sat up and straddled Ryan, easing his boxers off and whimpering when the waistband chafed against his hard cock.

“Fuck, Ry,” Brendon huffed as he finally tossed his boxers into a corner of the room. Ryan’s eyes widened at his size. “Like what you see,” Brendon asked.

“Most definitely,” Ryan assured him, but instead of going for his cock, Ryan moved his hands to Brendon’s ass and began kneading the soft flesh. Brendon made himself mirror the action, wanting to get a feel out of what he was about to stick his dick into. Then Ryan said something that changed everything. “God, your ass is going to be so fucking good. I’m really hoping we’re good on foreplay because, honestly, there’s nothing I’d rather do than be inside you right now.”

“Oh,” was all Brendon could manage, the grin slipping slightly off his face. Ryan noticed and his expression became more downcast too.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just,” Brendon said, not entirely sure how to phrase what he was thinking. “I just never thought I would bottom. I mean, I thought I would eventually, but not on my first time.”

“I totally understand that feeling Brendon. What if, next time, you top? This time, I can, since my dick’s already kinda lubed up from your spit. Is that okay,” Ryan asked. “I promise if it hurts we can stop or if you don’t feel comfortable, again, we can stop.” Realizing now that Ryan cared for him and that he himself trusted the skinny boy, Brendon couldn’t stop himself agreeing. With that, Ryan pressed a few of his digits against Brendon’s mouth and became slightly bossy.

“Hm?”

“Suck, Brendon.”

“Ah,” Brendon replied, but the sound was cut short by Ryan shoving his fingers past his front teeth and Brendon sprang into action. He mimicked some of his movements from when he was sucking off Ryan and threw a few new ones in too. He nibbled at the pads of every finger allowed entrance into his mouth and continued doing so until Ryan slipped them out. With Brendon sat softly on his lap, Ryan trailed his fingers to his back and down to his ass, prodding them between his cheeks and looking at Brendon with questioning eyes. The only answer Brendon gave the boy was a hand gripping his shoulder, a soft whisper against Ryan’s lips of, “yes,” and a downright filthy kiss. Brendon felt Ryan press his one finger past the muscle that was his entrance and gasped. It didn’t hurt, wasn’t pleasurable either, but it was different. It was weird but he felt so close to Ryan as Ryan pressed into him, and based on what he’d seen in porn, it would feel pleasurable after a few moments.

Brendon tapped Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan looked at him, adoration swimming in his eyes.

“Y-you can p-put another in,” Brendon told him, both a beg and a challenge. Ryan raised an eyebrow, evidently impressed by how well Brendon was taking him in. Nonetheless, Brendon felt a second finger glide into him and the two began scissoring inside him. Brendon’s eyes widened, almost as far open as possible. He didn’t enjoy this entirely but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the faces Ryan was making. He relaxed a little but it didn’t last long, causing him to jerk up and shake.

“Brendon,” Ryan shouted, concerned for Brendon. He began pulling his fingers out before Brendon began begging for Ryan to keep them in.

“Shit, I think that was the spot. Like, the spot, Ry. It was so fucking good. Put another in and go farther.” Brendon grinned devilishly as the final saliva covered finger entered him. Ryan thrusted it in and pressed the other ones farther too. It was heaven from the moment he started moving because he kept hitting Brendon’s spot.

“That’s called your prostate, baby. It’ll get hit even more when I go inside you, I swear.” With that in mind, Brendon sat up and lifted himself off of Ryan’s fingers. He felt disappointingly empty and quickly spit in his hand to wipe the slobber over Ryan’s dick.

“Inside me, fucking now, babe. I need you. Please.” Ryan grabbed Brendon’s ass and squeezed it before pushing him up and setting him down against his cock. Ryan turned Brendon so that his back was to him and pressed inside. Neither one mentioned that they didn’t use a condom, mostly because neither one cared. They were virgins anyway, what was the worst that could happen? Besides, Brendon’s enjoyment of this was closely tied to being that close to Ryan, having Ryan literally inside him and feeling so full. He supposed he would feel full either way, but he also could barely form coherent thoughts because holy hell, Ryan was pushing farther into him and was so fucking big. Brendon ground himself down against Ryan, trying to quicken his pace so Ryan would fill him quicker. He heard Ryan groan as Brendon sank himself down and finally reached the hilt of Ryan’s cock. He was so hard it was painful.

“Do you want me to move,” Ryan offered.

“Fucking touch me, Ryan,” he pleaded, “and move too. Rhythm, right?” Ryan barked out a laugh but ran a hand over to his cock and sucked at the back of his neck, trusting in time with his strokes. Brendon moaned and just gave in, letting Ryan fuck him just like Brendon wanted. He was so overstimulated, his cock being touched in a sweeter fashion than ever before, his ass definitely touched in a way he’d never imagined, and even his neck was going to be loved properly by the time Ryan was through with him. Brendon yelped as he felt that spot again, his prostate, Ryan called it. Yeah, well, his prostate was like the best thing ever because it was making him feel more pleasure than he had ever felt in his entire life.

“Bren, Bren, god! You’re so good, so fucking tight, ahngh!” Brendon felt tears gather in his eyes, tears of joy, of course, and he wished he could turn and kiss Ryan because Ryan made him feel so good and he kinda thought he was in love with the pale guy already. Brendon leaned back on Ryan and spread his legs around the other boy’s. The hand on his cock was still moving fiercely, in tune with the timing of Ryan’s thrusts inside him.

“Holy shit,” Brendon yelled as Ryan crashed into his prostate for the first time since he’d fingered him. Pleasure spread through him in waves and made him cry out yet again. Ryan began going decidedly faster, deeper too. Brendon knew it was because Ryan wanted to hear that noise again, so he pressed himself down to try and meet Ryan’s hips every time. This made Ryan hit his prostate even more clearly and often.

“Brendon, I’m close,” he warned, not that Brendon could do anything about it.

“Good, come, babe. You’re so good to me, so hard and fast and fucking me just like I need it. God, harder, Ryan. Fucking come for me.” Ryan didn’t even have the chance to speed up when he came, leaking out of Brendon’s now wet ass despite Ryan’s cock plugging it awkwardly. The feeling of Ryan’s spend inside him after just having slammed into his prostate and the fact that Ryan was still jerking him off like a maniac, made Brendon follow in pursuit, the world going white as he came spilling Ryan’s name. Ryan pulled out and spun Brendon, kissing him softly and carding through his hair.

“I almost believe god is real because that, Ryan Ross, was otherworldly. Maybe you can still top next time. I really loved that.”

“Me too.” With that, they started cleaning themselves up, pulling on pants and shirts, slowly because they kept pausing to kiss languidly and rest their foreheads together. They exchanged numbers too. So much for a one night stand. It was hard to have one of those when both participants fell in love in the process. Instead of rejoining the party, however, the two of them laid on Spencer’s queen sized bed and curled up together. They fell asleep shortly, Ryan spooning Brendon and Brendon snoring slightly. They woke up a little while later and were met by a messy-haired Spencer and Jon as soon as they left the room holding hands.

“Ooh, somebody got laid,” the boyfriends shouted. Ryan had never looked more embarrassed.

“Hope you kept my bed clean-ish, bro. Oh! Who topped,” Spencer interrogated. Jon immediately pointed at Ryan and Brendon smacked his hand.

“Fuck off,” he groaned, gripping Ryan’s hand tighter. Ryan just leaned his head against Brendon’s shoulder and casually pressed his lips his cheek, a soft movement Brendon had never gotten the pleasure of experiencing before, making Brendon visibly calm down. Jon smiled fondly at his best friend and gave him a one-armed hug while Ryan got the same treatment from Spencer.

“I’ll see you later, Bren. Gotta go do the same thing Ryan did to you.” This time, Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer looked disgusted, Spencer a little less than the other two. Ryan dry heaved as well. Spencer pulled Jon into the room while Brendon and Ryan went downstairs.

“Shit,” Brendon exclaimed, checking his phone frantically. “It’s almost twelve thirty! I knew we took too long napping. I wasn’t lying- my curfew is nine! I gotta go!” He let go of Ryan’s hand and began to run.

“Wait,” Ryan yelled, jogging towards Brendon. “I live in the same direction, let me go with you! Besides, Brendon, I like spending time with you.” Brendon pondered this for a moment.

“Where do you live?”

“1979 Clifford Street.” Well, he couldn’t say no now.

“I live on the same street.”

“Great!” Ryan grabbed Brendon’s hand and pulled him close, pressing his lips feverishly against Brendon’s and smiling against them. Brendon tugged his empty hand into Ryan’s hair but eventually, Ryan slunk away and began dragging him home. 

Brendon’s parents were already unhappy that Brendon arrived no less than three and a half hours late but became downright livid when they asked what that white gunk was in his hair and Brendon answered with an honest to god, “It’s my jizz, mom. I went out and got fucked up the ass and now I’m going to bed because being in heaven tired me out. Night!”

Brendon went to bed, plugging in his phone and putting in his headphones. He had one of his favorite songs on, one he’d normally bop to, but instead, he thought of Ryan. Dreamed of him too. Somehow, when he woke up, the subject had not been exhausted from his thoughts, and Ryan was in his mind again when he woke up.

Brendon was okay with that.


End file.
